


Neatsfoot Oil

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has unrealized desires. A fill for my Mag7 Bingo square "Neatsfoot oil".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neatsfoot Oil

He'd spent his life with horses: the smell of sun-warmed hay and hide, glisten of neatsfoot oil on his hands, and the ripple of hard muscles under him was fucking much life as breathing.

But only when Ezra, eyes brightly calculating, stroked bridle straps along his ribs until Chris gasped with want did he realize how bitching bound into his soul horses were. He swallowed as a strap tightened around his throat; opened his mouth when it pressed for entry--

Ezra paused.

Chris met his eyes, nodded, and came in shuddering ecstasy as Ezra tightened the straps around his head.


End file.
